Everybody Makes Mistakes If Everyone Where Perfect
by 4Evermonkeyfan
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes! If we didn't the world would be boring!


Now And Then We Everybody Make Mistakes Because If We Where All Perfect The World Would Be A Very Boring Place.

One shot!

Chiro's POV

I had never known my mother or father, though I'm told I have my mother's eyes and my father's hair. I grew up with a foster family more concerned with the check the government gave them than their interest in me. They never abused me, although at night I would dream of monkey's in rainbow colors, they spoke to me in a language I could understand and we faced all kinds of evil together. Then the alarm would go off and reality would set in. I had to go to school, struggle through math, excel at reading and science and get called "monkey boy" by BT and Glenny each morning. Then one day my dreams became my new reality, I stumbled upon a giant robot on the outskirts of the city! I wanted to turn back, but was compelled to go in and I did I found the robot monkeys they appeared to be in stasis of some sort. I then spotted a big switch, I pushed it down and as I did so a green light came into my body and I passed out. When I came to again I was staring up at the 5-rainbow monkeys from my dreams. Antauri was the black one and the spiritual one, Nova was the golden monkey with pink eyes, Gibson was a blue monkey with a British accent and a scientist, Sprx was a red/pink monkey who was an ace pilot, and Otto was green and he was the team mechanic. I stood there for a moment not able to say anything, then I found my voice at last!

"Who are you? Where am I? Why do I feel so weird? Is this even real or have I died and gone to heaven?" I asked.

"You must have blacked out and slipped into a dreamlike trance, we took you into our med bay and laid you down on a bed," said Gibson. Chiro frowned for a moment.

"Was that English?" I asked.

"He said you passed out and we carried you here," said Sprx.

"We are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! We have been waiting for you for a very long time. You have the ancient power of the Power Primate flowing freely through your veins and with it I'm sure you will do great things," said Antauri.

From then on I stayed with the Hyper Force, I soon came to think of them as my family I introduced them to video games and Jin May my longtime girlfriend and learned that we as humankinds we need to look past appearances and look into the heart of the matter. I also learned how a good heart can be corrupted and controlled by power. I also learned how painful one loss can be and how much you rejoice when you know that they still live on in your heart! I still go to school, hate math, but love everything else including drawing in my spare time, I like drawing the monkey team! I hardly get teased about it anymore; people can understand the monkeys and I now have a better family who loves me!

Nova's POV

I am Nova and I love to fight I am 3rd in command of the Hyperforce and constantly have to keep Sprx in line! I really can't help but get the feeling he really cares about me underneath it all and I like Otto as a brother. Who knows? Maybe something will develop with me and Sprx after all!

Sprx's POV

I couldn't believe my luck Nova was actually hugging me rather than trying to pound me into the ground. I guess there is something to be said about being yourself as opposed to being a fool! Chiro has excelled areas that I think is really great, but I am still an ace pilot and my heart belongs to Nova forever!

Gibson's POV

I must say that in a short time just when I think I've seen it all I see Sprx and Nova are hugging each other and not trying to pound each other into the ground! What can I say? The odds of them getting together are very great and they do make a good couple whether they know it or not.

Otto's POV

I am Otto the team mechanic and I love fixing things and building things Gibson can only dream of building. He often over calculates and over thinks things a bit too much! He really needs to have fun sometimes! I am all about fun, I am always looking on the positive side of things and Nova is best friend, but I think Sprx and Nova belong together.

Antauri's POV

I am best known as Antauri a master of the Power Primate, I learned all of my skill from Master Zan, who was my mentor longer than I can remember. I used to think of Mandarin as my best friend, it soon became obvious to me he thought of us as slaves and tried to conquer Shuggazoom thinking he was above everybody else! We put him in the Hostile Outlaw Observation Prison otherwise known as HOOP. He came back to try and turn Chiro against us, then went to the dark side and lost his mind somewhere along the way. He tried to kill Chiro, and then he trochered us into believing Chiro was gone, then he managed to make clones of Chiro using different elements. He later got his original body back and fought against us I sacrificed myself knowing Chiro was scared and saved his life, in gratitude he gave me a new body, which means I can still eat and drink, but otherwise I am all machine! I often prefer vegetarian and organic foods to processed food and believe that there is a time for training and a time for peace!

Adriana's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing as I sat in the courtroom the trial we where watching was my stepsister Clarissa Blackman's trial she had stolen money from my stepmother and had gotten caught! I couldn't figure out why Clarissa didn't use her brain sometimes, she is smart, powerful and manipulative. I was pretty sure she was going to get off light, doing community service. She had in college met a man who seduced her and she had a baby with him, she has at least 5 children but she won't see any of them and it's a real shame to because they need a mother's love! She remembered she had a mother who loved her, and a father with green eyes and black hair, she had her mother's gold pupils, and her father's singing talent. I also am a Light Magic User, I can control all five elements of water, fire earth and air, can heal people and I can read ancient spells!


End file.
